Anything to get those days back
by tailzprower
Summary: One shot now. There's just no where I can take this story. About seeing each other again on the first day of high school. Not that exciting but still maybe kinda cute...


Tomoeda high school is only big enough to host a couple of classes per grade. However, Syaoran ended up in the same class as Sakura only during their third and final year there.

It had been about 7 years since he initially told her how he felt, but since then, things had changed. They weren't chasing after cards or magic anymore, and eventually settled into the routines of your typical high schoolers.

Syaoran had come back to Japan during the search for (and absolute madness surrounding) the final sealed card. Sakura, and Syaoran, so overwhelmed with each other, decided it was a good idea for Syaoran to continue his life in Tomoeda.

But, again, things changed. Some, not so much for the better.

In middle school, being in different classes, Sakura and Syaoran grew apart. No real final, clean cut. Just a gradual, no hard feelings separation. It happens. It's the type of thing you don't really feel bad about, because nobody really felt it necessary to continue on with something that neither party was enthusiastic about.

Sakura dated.

Syaoran dated.

Because, how realistic is it for two people to be together forever, at least, starting in elementary school?

Their first year at Tomoeda High, Sakura found herself a soccer player named Yamamoto Yuta. Yuta was ethnically Japanese, but was born in Australia, knowing English as well. He would help her with English assignments, work hard at his part time job to take her out, and treated her like she was a princess. Classmates were jealous of their chemistry. Sadly for the two, that ended as soon as the first year was over. Yuta returned to Australia to improve his English, so he could achieve his dream to go to an American university. Sakura found out he had found someone else - a Chinese girl named Feng - almost as soon as he was back there, and was sad about it for a long time. This was Sakura's first real relationship, and she didn't let go of it for a long time.

Syaoran dated the school's best singer and the dance team star, Awamura Ai. Feeling too pressured to be perfect around her, and feeling like he was mainly a trophy boy, he broke up with her to date the more humble Kamatani Asuri. He had strong feelings for her, but months into the relationship, she dumped him for a French exchange student. He was hurt by it, and resented her for it, like any person in that situation would do.

If the feelings are still there, two people never really stop loving each other. Sakura and Syaoran are no exception to that rule. They'd seen their fair share of loves and likes and dates and the like in the last few years.

But still, they're no exception.

The beginning of the end. Tomoeda High school class 3-2. A year of exams, stress, and thinking more and more about the future. It was a warm April day, that first day. The students all walked in and greeted each other with stories from their spring break, comments on the cherry blossom season, and excitement and anxiousness for the year ahead. Sakura and Tomoyo went about their yearly ritual of comparing schedules.

"Ah, homeroom! We're in the same homeroom!" Tomoyo exclaimed. Any moment she was able to spend with Sakura always seemed to be an exciting one.

"That's right, isn't it. We also have Chinese class on Mondays and Wednesdays, and Gym every day together." Sakura replied.

"So wonderful to be with the ultra cute Sakura!" Sakura blushed. Even after years and years, the two had a knack of sticking together. They walked down the hallway to their class. 8:45 on the first day. It was about to begin.

Syaoran gently pushed the sliding door open and walked in. Sakura looked up and saw him. She saw that messy hair, those big brown eyes, and how cool he looked in the high school uniform. Everything from before came rushing back. She turned a little red, caught his eye, and waved to him before he sat down.

The teacher swiftly slid the door open, and announced himself in a rather noisy way.

"Hello! My name is Mr. Kimura! I am your physics teacher, and will be your homeroom teacher for the year!"

Hours passed. Anxiousness settled and turned into boredom. Assignments were given and students were reminded of upcoming entrance exams. Suddenly, the chimes rang for lunch. Sakura and Tomoyo grabbed their lunches and ran up to the school's roof. The two sat down with their backs against the wall and ate and chatted. Eriol eventually wandered up, and asked to eat with the two. Not too soon after, Syaoran found his way up there as well.

The group chatted and ate, bringing up stories and memories of elementary school. Tomoyo commented on how they used to make videos of Sakura's magic, even after all the cards had been changed over. Eriol invited them over for tea and snacks as he used to. Sakura happily chatted along. But Syaoran wasn't focusing on any of that. For the first time in a long time, he had a chance to really look at her. Her cropped auburn hair, her sparkly green eyes, her slim, but cute curvy figure. He remembered their feelings for each other years back. His heart began to beat faster as he got lost in his thoughts, when he was suddenly cut off by Sakura yelling his name.

"Li kun! Earth to Li kun!" she exclaimed. "Hey, were you listening?"

"Uh. I spaced out and-" he was cut off again.

"Tomoyo's family has a prime spot this year at Ueno park in Tokyo City for Hanami! Aren't you gonna come with us?" She said, over excitedly.

"Y-yeah. I mean, if that's alright with Daidouji."

"It's perfectly fine." said Tomoyo.

"Good! I'm excited!" she exclaimed. Syaoran blushed. Everyone at the table except for Sakura seemed to notice.

Sakura and Tomoyo walked home together, taking the time to appreciate the warm weather and newly blossomed sakura trees. The two chatted about the upcoming hanami and the school year ahead. While Sakura had a lot to look forward to, she just couldn't seem to get Syaoran out of her head. She mulled over in her head about how she wanted to be able to call him Syaoran instead of Li again, and how she wished things hadn't allowed them to separate like that. But, she figured that was life, and that some things just weren't meant to work out. It had been too long, she thought, and he was probably completely over it, and in to someone else.

Sayoran collapsed onto his bed. Every single feeling he had for Sakura was back. His head got foggy and his heart raced whenever she came into mind. "Shit, it's useless though" he said to himself, "it's been years. She probably doesn't care anymore. What am I saying... OF COURSE she doesn't care. She's probably got a thing for another guy." He looked over to his sword in the corner of his room, and thought of the days they spend chasing cards.

"I'd do anything to get those days back."


End file.
